The Ostrich: From Coward to Hero
by Adventurez time
Summary: I am a UN journalist who is a loser in life. I am an orphan. Even though I have friends, I am still a loser because I have nobody to teach me how to manage my life. However, from the meeting with Finn the human and Jake the dog, my life would be changed forever as the two friends and their friends thought me the most important values I needed in my life.
1. Teleported to the land of Ooo

From the time I was a little boy, my father would always tell me I would do great things in life. Sure, I know that, but the truth is, I have never been able to a single great thing. The only 'great' thing my friends, Mordecai and Rigby think I did was that now I was a United Nations journalist, which meant I had to travel to different parts of the globe, interviewing important people. Even though my name is Michael Reeves, all of my colleagues call me an ostrich. Why is that? Well, I can't face up to my own problems and solve it. Instead, I just pretend its not a problem at all. But if you ever seen me, a 32-year old guy who has orange hair, of which some is pointing straight up at the end of my head on top and with amber brown eyes, you might think I have lots of girls chasing me. However, you are wrong. The truth is, I have never been able to attract one single girl. The last time I tried to attract a girl, she slapped me on the face as I was uncontrollably shaking all over with anxiety. Since then, I have never asked a girl out, and that is the biggest problem I would surely never confront. However, one incident was going to change all that...

I was sitting in my tiny cubicle in the office where I worked. It was filled with sticky notes with reminders and all kinds of stuff I do not want to know about. It had a computer on the desk and a cup that said 'Believe on what you can achieve!'. I whistled dreamily to myself, thinking, " Any time now, the boss would call my mobile phone and ramble on and on about that is useless." Just then, my phone rang, and its vibration of doom made my legs turn into jelly. "Why is luck always against me?" I yelled in exasperation. I whipped out my mobile phone and looked at it. "Oh, it is just my friend, Benson." I sighed with relief. I pressed the 'Respond' button. I put it to my ear and said, " Hey Benson, s'up?" Benson then told me that the Lich was destroying the park as he wanted to find out where I was." He's a bigger moron than I thought he was," I muttered. "I'll be right there in a minute." I replied before hanging up. I made sure my sword, the 'Excalibur' was safely secured in my large bag. My sword was rarely used, only on special occasions. Its handle was adorned with rubies and diamonds. I was given the sword by King Arthur. I then rushed to the lift and pressed the 'Down' button to go to the first level of the United Nations Society of journalists, where I worked at, not knowing what was ahead of me.

When I arrived at the park a few minutes later, the park was already set ablaze with fire. The menacing tongues of flames licked the entire park , humming a grim tune. I could feel the searing heat of the fire. I was about to call Benson to see if he and his employees were alright when suddenly the Lich appeared in front of me and punched me in the chest, stunning me. I took out my Excalibur and yelled," Lich, I'm warning you! If you attack Earth to get my Excalibur ever again, I'll turn into the God of Heroes and kill you!" The Lich just smirked and took out a crystal ball that emitted a green hue. He threw it to the ground and before I knew it, I felt my body being pulled into green portal on the ground. The entire world was spinning so continuously around me that I felt like my heart was going to be flung out of my body. The Lich whispered something to me, but it really did not matter as darkness was already shrouding my vision.

After what seemed like eternity, I regained my consciousness and fluttered my eyebrows to make sense of where I was. In doing so, I woke up to find a boy, about thirteen years old, with a white cap and a dog who could talk." Hey, dude, are you alright? You have been unconscious ever since this morning, when we found you outside our tree house." I then asked," Who are you?" The dog said," My name is Jake, and my this boy over here is named Finn the human." I suddenly realised I was in the land of Ooo, where I had buried Nigel the reptilian. I thought, "This better be a joke."

To be continued...


	2. Summertime of our Lives

I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. I could not believe there was actually life on the land of Ooo. Until now, I had believed that there were only reptilians in the dimension. " You haven't told us your name," Jake said to me. I replied ,"My name is Michael Reeves, a United Nations journalist who lives in another dimension, where there are humans and no talking animals like you." Finn asked me, " How did you get to our dimension?" I sighed and then told them I had been fighting the Lich when he threw a glowing crystal ball to the ground, creating a portal to his dimension." But why?" Jake asked. "Well , he was actually looking for a legendary sword I owned called the Excalibur," I said through my gritted teeth. I then took out the sword from by bag, and Jake and Finn gasped in amazement. "Dude, your sword is AWESOME!" Finn yelled. " Yeah, look at the sword's handle. It is adorned with real jewels and diamonds and has the name 'Excalibur' carved out on the blade!" Jake said, his eyes gleaming with admiration. I then rolled my eyes and sighed," Hey guys, just because I have a great sword doesn't mean I live a great life. I am miserable!" The boy and dog then looked with concern for me. After a few minutes, Finn asked the question I had been expecting all this while," Why do you say that?" Now you are probably thinking that I would tell him to mind his own business, but instead, I explained by saying," Well, I have no friends or parents to give me good advice or support. Even though I have friends, they are not helpful to me, except Mordecai and Rigby, who are still in my dimension. And also, I can't face my difficulties that are hard to overcome in my life. Instead, I just turn away from them." Jake said," And what is your biggest problem?" I started to blush furiously and stammered," Well…I just can't ask a girl out, even though I…am….handsome." Jake then asked me when was the last time I tried asking a girl out. I replied, " Thirteen years old."

"What the glob? You were so young when you stopped dating?" Finn said. I nodded in agreement. I asked them if there was anyone that could advise me on how to date girls. "Well, there is Marceline, but the problem is that she is very annoying and the worst is that she has an urge for sex, although she is beautiful." Jake replied, rolling his eyes. All of a sudden, I felt my mobile phone ringing in my pocket. I took it out and saw that Mordecai has messaged me. Here is what the message said:

Hey, Michael, the United Nations know where you are as they had released a tracking device into the portal the Lich had created on the park. They say you are in another dimension in space and time, and they asked me to tell you to find out if the dimension has any resources and more about the life forms in the dimension, if any. They want to send the military to go through the portal so they can raid the dimension of its resources. A report about the dimension is required in one month's time

" So, what's the message about?" Jake asked. I turned to face Jake and Finn and sighed. I read the message out loud to them and after I had read it, the two friends were looking at me with mouths agape. After what seemed like eternity, Finn asked," But why would they want to use you?" I sighed deeply and said," Well, this is how the human nature is like, I guess. But, the real problem is that if anybody finds out where I am from or about the plan, they will kill me. So I want to make a request. Wherever we go to a place with people, do not tell them about where I am from or about the plan." The two friends readily agreed. Finn then asked if we could go to the Candy Kingdom so that he could introduce me to Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. I hesitated for a moment before nodding my head and saying 'Yes'.

" So that's why its called the Candy Kingdom," I said as I ate a candy cane I found on the ground. " Yes, everything is made of candy in this kingdom," Finn said. We then headed to the castle entrance. The princess was waiting for us there. Finn said proudly," Bubblegum, here's my new partner, Michael." She smiled and said," Welcome to my kingdom, Michael. I hope you find it enjoyable in here." I replied, "Um, this is embarrassing , but could advise me some tips on how to ask out a girl?" Bubblegum nods her head and leads me into the castle. Finn and Jake followed behind me. She was wearing a pink dress that had yellow dots on it and had long, pink hair that flowed down to her feet. I could not help but look at her every time she swayed her hair. I took down what was special about her in my notebook. When we were in the castle, she put a hand on my shoulder and said, " You mentioned earlier that you can't ask a girl out. Well, there are many methods to ask a girl out, but I'll just mention the basics. You need to prevent the girl from finding out you are interested. Also, you need to make a tribute to the girl through songs or poems that are about her." I said, " Actually, I did manage to ask a girl when I was twenty four years old with a song by bending down on my knees and playing the guitar." Bubblegum twitched her eyebrow and said, " Interesting. Could you sing me the song?" I hesitated for a while as I thought she would know I was interested in her. I then sighed and took out my Excalibur sword from my bag. I commanded it, " Excalibur, change into a guitar!" The sword then formed itself into a guitar that was silver in color. " I am going to play a song that I made when I managed to ask my first girl out. I hope you enjoy it," I said. I started strummed the strings of the guitar and started to sing. Here is what I sang:

Everyday at twilight  
When the sun turns red in the sky  
I think of you on that shoreline  
Brushing the hair from your eyes  
We were drawing our names on the wet sand  
And running away as the tide rolled in

Wherever you are, no matter how far  
I promise that I won't give up on you  
They say outta sight means outta mind  
But that couldn't be further from the truth  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm still in love with you

Even if there is an ocean  
Keeping your heart from mine  
That doesn't mean I'm not thinking  
About you all the time  
I'm counting the days till I see you,  
And somewhere I know that you are too

Wherever you are, no matter how far  
I promise that I won't give up on you  
They say outta sight means outta mind  
But that couldn't be further from the truth  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm still in love with you  
Oh oh oh

We had the summertime of our lives  
Nothing has ever felt so right  
The summertime of our lives  
Even though, we had to say goodbye  
I know when the world gets wrong  
You'll come back to me

'Cause wherever you are, no matter how far  
I promise that I won't give up on you  
They say outta sight means outta mind  
But that couldn't be further from the truth

Wherever you are, no matter how far  
I promise that I won't give up on you  
They say outta sight means outta mind  
But that couldn't be further from the truth  
'cause I'm in love with you  
I'm still in love with you  
I'm still in love with you  
No oh oh

" Alright, man! That's the way to go!" Finn and Jake shouted as they gave a standing ovation. Bubblegum suddenly grabbed my arm and whispered, "I love you." She kissed me on the lips. It felt like I had finally found my peace at last. However, it only lasted for a few moments. I wished it had lasted longer. As Finn, Jake and I were walking out of the castle, Jake humorously said, " Michael, she likes you, dude!" I rolled my eyes and gritted with my cheeks blushing, " Shut up!"

Song sung by Michael: Summertime of our lives by Cody Simpson


	3. Marceline the vampire queen

As the sun went down the horizon, light started to fade away as the night consumed the blue sky, scattering stars all around the sky. Not far away, there were three figures walking in the direction of a tree house with a rounded rooftop. Those three figures were Finn, Jake and I. The three of us were talking about what happened in the Candy Kingdom today. Finn asked, " Who was that song dedicated to, anyway?" I hesitated for a while before replying, " Flame Princess." Jake and Finn yelled in chorus, " WHAT?!" They yelled so loud I thought my eardrums would burst. I sighed, " Indeed, I have known Flame Princess even before you did. It's a long story. You see, at the age of twenty four, Earth was conquered by the Fire Kingdom and-"my sentence was interrupted by the cries of familiar voices I had heard before coming from the forest. " What the glob was that?" Finn asked. I said, " Its Mordecai and Rigby. C'mon, their cries are coming from the forest east of us!" We then started to run into the nearby forest. The deeper we ran into the forest, the louder the cries grew. Jake said, " I don't know what is going on in the forest, but whatever it is, its not gonna be nice." I suddenly felt I was being watched from behind, but when I turned around, there was nobody. " Must've been my imagination," I thought as I ran. As we ran, a blue jay and a raccoon came out of the nearby bushes and hid behind me. " Whoa, whoa, guys, what's wrong?" I asked, pushing the two slackers off me. "She…she's coming for us, man!" Mordecai, the blue jay, stammered. " Who's coming?" I asked. He then pointed up a trembling finger to the sky. I looked up in the direction of where the finger was pointing at and saw a grey skinned girl, who had long raven black hair reaching down to her knees and was wearing a T-shirt that had red and light grey stripes. She was also wearing blue jeans. She was floating in the air, and from her young face, I assumed she was in her early twenties. The girl floated down to the ground and said sternly to Mordecai and Rigby, " What part of ' invading a girl's privacy' do you not understand?" I asked Rigby, " Who is that pretty lady?" He stuttered nervously, " Ma- Marceline… the vampire… queen…" I rubbed my knuckles against my cheek and said to Rigby, " I'll talk to the both of you later." I then turned my head to face Marceline and asked her, " What did those two guys do that made you want to chase them?" She sighed, " Never mind those two. Mordecai and Rigby, I'll spare for now, but if you ever peep at me while I'm showering ever again, I'll tear you from limb to limb!" Mordecai and Rigby shuddered at the words ' tear you limb from limb' and hid behind me again. Marceline grabbed me by the arm and whispered seductively into my ear, " Let's go have some fun at my house, handsome." She then floated into the air, the both of us disappearing into the night.

As we flew in the sky, Marceline asked what my name was. " Michael Reeves," I replied. " Mordecai and Rigby are friends with me." Marceline replied, " Those two jerks?" She frowned. " Why are you friends with such people?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, " Bad luck, I suppose." I looked up and saw a cave with a rounded mouth and had some sharp rocks pointing up at the mouth. Marceline and I then floated into the cave and I could see a house with a brown roof and pink in color. The house was surrounded with a white fence and within the fence was a large deck and a basketball net. The house had three cupolas, and I could see it resembled a typical, suburban home. We then floated to the ground and Marceline said, " You'll see how fun it is to be with me in my house alone." Suddenly, I remembered what Jake said about Marceline having an urge for sex. I said, " Um, which part of your house are we going to?" " My bedroom," she replied. Marceline opened the door to her house. Inside, there was a red couch, a lamp on a table, candles on the wall and many lights on the ceiling. There was also a kitchen, in which everything was white( which is surprising as many kitchens I had been to back on Earth had colors). Not far away, I could see a red bass that looked like an axe. " Hmm, maybe she also plays songs too," I thought. There was ladder near the red axe bass that led to the second floor of Marceline's house. " C'mon, let's go to the bedroom," Marceline said, tapping my shoulder. We climbed the ladder and I realized that the ladder led to her bedroom. The room was decorated with a Lutheran banner and all sorts of religious icons, most of them related to occult religions as I could see on one of the icons ' Satan rules the Earth' in bold, red letters. While I was absorbed in seeing the icons on the room, I heard the locking of the hatch of the second room." Oh dear!" I thought. I turned around and my worst fears were confirmed: Marceline had locked the entrance to the bedroom. She then walked towards me and stroked my orange hair. " I'm going to show you how much I love you right now.." she mouthed. She then ripped her clothes and then ripped of mine also. She then pushed me onto the bed and went on top of me, her hair brushing against my face. She then slammed her lips onto mine and before I knew it, I was flying into my dream land, away from the crutches of reality...


	4. Flame Princess, My girlfriend

When I fell into a deep sleep after a few minutes, I had a strange dream that I would never forget. In my dream, I was at the top of the mountain, where I could vividly see every single kingdom in the land of Ooo. The houses and castles of each kingdom looked like Lego buildings. It was just a majestic sight. As I was absorbed in admiring the scenery in front of me, I was startled by a loud explosion coming from the east. I was startled out of my wits and I slowly turned around. To my utter consternation, the Candy Kingdom was on fire and I could see helicopters and fighter jets flying to the Candy Kingdom, shooting bullets and missiles. Soon enough, I heard more explosions coming from the other kingdoms as well. " What the..." I muttered. I then turned to my right and saw Princess Bubblegum, standing at the edge of the mountain and her back turned towards me. I walked towards her and tapped her shoulder. " Hey Pb, what is happen- Oh my glob!" Bubblegum had white eyes and a mouth foaming with blood when she turned around. She was wearing the rock T-shirt that Marceline had given her, but this time, it was ragged and torn. She was wearing trousers that were in the same state as her shirt. Her hair was all messy and torn. She then snarled and charged towards me before I could react. I screamed in excruciating pain and fear as her teeth sank into my throat.

And that was when I woke up.

When I was awake, I realized that I was in Marceline's bedroom. I pushed off the blanket that was on top of me and put back on my clothes. I looked at Marceline, who was already awake. She sat up on the bed and stretched her arms. She yawned, " Dressed up already? What's the rush?" I turned around and looked at her for a while before moving my head away from her, my face blushing due to the fact that Marceline was not wearing any clothes. I replied to her, " I just had a bad dream. I'm gonna take a walk outside for a while." " Really? At seven o' clock in the morning?" Marceline said, looking at her alarm clock. She then sighed, " Alright then, go ahead. I'll go back to sleep." Marceline laid back down on her bed and covered herself with the blanket. I took the keys to unlock the hatch and soon enough, I was outside.

Birds were flying in the air, chirping loudly. The sky was already blue and the sun was rising gracefully in the horizon and making the clouds have a yellow hue as its rays shone on them. As I walked out of the cave, I thought, " What does my dream mean? I just don't get it. Is it just an ordinary nightmare? Or could it be of a greater significance?" My head was muddled with thoughts of what the dream meant. As I walked, I muttered, " I wonder how Flame Princess is doing. I've not seen her for a while ever since our breakup." I looked up and saw a cloud shaped like a heart. It reminded me of the good times I had with Flame Princess when she was on Earth. As I was reminiscing the past, I saw some light coming from a nearby gripped me and I ran into the forest as far as my legs could carry me. As I was running, I then heard the piano sound again. It was coming from behind the bushes. I hid behind the bushes and peered above them, my eyes only showing. I then realized that Flame Princess was the source of the light. She was wearing a peach-colored dress and had long, orange hair that flowed down to her feet. To my surprise, she was standing next to the piano that I had bought for her when I was still her girlfriend. "This is a song dedicated my beloved boyfriend, Michael. No one must ever hear it except me and Michael. She then started to play the piano and this is what she sang as she played it:

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

After I heard the song, I could not control my emotions any longer. Hot tears welled up in my eyes as guilt, sadness and anger burned wildly inside me. I kneeled on the ground and started to sob uncontrollably. While I was not looking, a voice said, " Michael? Are you alright?" I looked up and saw that Flame Princess was beside me, having a concerned look on her face. Too ashamed to face Flame Princess, I got up to my feet and started to run away, tears flowing like rivulets down my cheeks. I could hear Flame Princess calling out to me, " Michael, stop running! Can't we just talk?" However, I ignored her voice and just kept running.

Song sung by Flame Princess: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

Read and review!


	5. A Hero's dark side

Here's the updated fifth chapter for my story, The Ostrich: From Coward to Hero. Enjoy! Do review it too!

"Michael, why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" Flame Princess asked me. I turned my head around as I ran and saw that she was chasing me. I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I did not want to, but I just stopped running, as if something had grabbed me. I looked at the ground and shouted," How dare you ask 'Is there something wrong?' You're the one that has something wrong, you fire elemental scum!" I then looked up and saw that Flame Princess had stopped running and was looking confusedly at me. My eyes were full of hot tears of anger. " But why would you say that?" Flame Princess asked. I slowly turned around to face her and shouted angrily," Don't you know how long I've been waiting for you to love me again as your boyfriend? For three painful years I've suffered life without you. Why, I even thought of you as my sister! But why do you love me now, then?" The orange-haired princess then slowly walked towards me until her body was against mine. She looked up and started to stroke my arm with her hand. "I had an impulsive nature just like you did, so I dumped you. But really, whether you're a fire elemental or not, I will always love you because you help your friends even if they hate you." Flame Princess explained softly. I blushed with shame for shouting at Flame Princess and scratched my hair nervously. I was about to mumble an apology when she suddenly kissed my cheek. Flame Princess then wrapped her arms around my neck, feeling every inch of skin. All of a sudden, there was a voice commanding me inside my head, "Are you blind? She is not your friend at all. Neither are Finn and want to divert you from the path to glory and fame! Just think! In a split second, all your troubles you had suffered in the past and the present would all go away if you just take out that sword of yours and kill Flame Princess and everybody in the land of Ooo." I obeyed the voice and pushed Flame Princess off me.

"Michael? What are you doing?" Flame Princess asked me. I smiled maliciously and replied," Sorry, FP, we are not friends anymore. You see, I was actually asked by the United Nations to spy on the land of Ooo so that they could raid its resources. After that, I will have no more problems in my life as I am the first one to find life in other dimensions! But you, Finn, Jake and PB are a hindrance to my success, so I'll have no other choice but to kill all of my friends, starting with you!" Flame Princess then gasped in shock and yelled," Why are you doing this? Does that mean you lied to me again?" I then took out my sword and blindly stabbed her in the stomach, not knowing what was ahead of me next...


	6. The Traitor

"Aaaaaaah! Please Michael, stop this, I'm begging you!" Flame Princess screamed in excruciating pain. However, the more she screamed, the deeper I pushed my sword into her stomach. I had a sardonic smile carved on my face and my eyes were blazing with malicious delight. "I just can't stop now, FP! I'm just only a few steps away from fame and glory! After I kill you, I'll kill every other 'friend' of mine!" I laughed heinously. Suddenly, I felt an unusual presence behind me. I heard the unseen presence say in a still, soft voice one word that would always remain vivid in my mind: " Remember." With that, images of my painful past flashed before my very eyes, from the time I was a baby until now. I then took the sword out of Flame Princess's stomach. Looking at the wound, I realized that she had lost a lot of blood and needed to be treated quickly. Flame Princess was coughing up orange coloured blood that almost made me throw up. I carried her in my arms and flew her to the Candy Kingdom for her wound to be treated( by the way, I could fly as my sword, the Excalibur, enabled me to). As I flew, Flame Princess asked weakly, " Why did you lie to me again, Michael? Why?" I did not say a word and continued flying. However, in my heart, I regretted fighting the Lich as he was the one that caused me to be teleported here in the first place. I blamed him for ruining my life as he always fought me to get his hands on my Excalibur. " Why does he need to exist, anyway?" I thought.

When I arrived at the Candy Kingdom after a few minutes of flying, I flew in the direction of the castle and burst the door open violently. My eyes darted everywhere for a candy person that looked like a doctor. Moments later, I yelled in frustration," Is there at least one doctor in this kingdom?" I could hear my voice echoing throughout the castle walls. All of a sudden, Princess Bubblegum and Doctor Ice Cream came running out of nowhere. They were about to ask me what was the matter when they gasped in shock. I could tell from their faces that they knew that FP was injured. "Who...could...have done this?" I told her that I would explain everything later and instructed Doctor Ice Cream to take FP to the Candy Hospital for treatment of her injury. The doctor then took FP and carried her to the hospital. After she had left, I was about to fabricate an explanation about how Flame Princess got injured when a conversation with my father many years back played in my mind:

Me: Dad, is it okay to lie? Besides, you'll be saving yourself from a lot of trouble if you lie.

Dad: No, son, it is not okay to lie. If you lie, you will always live with the guilt of not telling the truth to him or her. Moreover, if he or she finds out you had lied, you will land in more trouble than before.

Me:Dad?

Dad:Yes, son?

Me: Is what you are saying about the consequences of lying true?

Dad: One day, you will realize that honesty is really important in your journey in life.

After that, I took in a deep breath and thought," Here goes nothing, I guess." I explained nervously to PB," The truth is, I am not from the land of Ooo.I am from Earth, in another dimension. I came here because the Lich teleported me here while I was fighting him. He wanted my sword to destroy life in every dimension. Finn and Jake didn't tell you about me or where I was from as I had asked them to. Also, I am a United Nations journalist who was asked by the UN a few days after I was teleported here to spy on the dimension and tell them about it through a report so that they could raid the land of Ooo to steal its resources, if there are any. Thus, in a nutshell, I lied to you and everyone , and I was the one who injured FP because there was an unseen presence telling me to kill all of my friends as they are a hindrance to glory and fame as I could be the first Earthling to find life in other dimensions and prove that humans can move through time and space after all." PB stared solemnly at me before replying," Don't you know you have lost our trust because of your lie? You should have told us about this earlier. " She then ordered me not to go into the Candy Kingdom ever again. I hung my head in remorse as I flew away from the Candy Kingdom, knowing that in time, everyone in the land of Ooo would know about my lie and where I was from and most importantly, the fact that I betrayed all my friends.

Read and review!


	7. Ice King, My new friend

As I was flying back to Finn and Jake's tree house, I was thinking on how to apologize to FP when she recovered from her wound. I flew down to the ground and sighed. "Great. Now the entire land of Ooo will know everything about me!" I yelled with exasperation. I could feel anger boiling in my heart as I thought about PB rejecting me from ever coming into her kingdom ever again. I took out the sword from my backpack and looked at it. After what seemed like an eternity, I shouted," It's all your fault, you stupid Excalibur! The Lich would have just left me alone if weren't for you! Then I would have never been in this mess!" In a fit of rage, I threw the sword to the ground. I then went on my knees and started to sob with regret, tears flowing down my cheeks like rivulets.I cried so hard that even blood started to brim in my eyes. As I was flying, I suddenly saw snowflakes raining down from the sky. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. " Where did all these snowflakes come from?" I looked up and saw a man with a long, white beard that covered most of his body. He also had unusually long and pointy toes and feet. He had a long goblin-like nose that reminded me of Pinocchio. He wore a dark blue tunic that made him appear short and fat. The man was floating in the air and was wearing a gold crown on his head that was adorned with rubies. " You must be Michael. Marceline told me about you. She said that you betrayed the land of Ooo when you lied about living here. My name is Simon Petrikov, by the way. Or you could call me the Ice King, if you wish." I got up on my feet and started to walk away from him. " Hey, c'mon, we could just talk if you are so angry. What's wrong?" Simon called out to me. I stopped walking, turned around and yelled, " Would you know anything about my pain? You don't know how it feels like,right? You're just saying that because you are not the one experiencing the pain! And guess what? You people living in the land of Ooo don't need to worry about lying about where you are from because you are all living in the same dimension! I have to lie because I would get killed if I told anyone that I'm not living in their dimension! So leave me alone, old geezer!" The Ice King was shocked and he stood floating in the air for a few minutes. After that, he floated towards me and said gently, " Hey, Michael, you don't need to feel sad just because your friends rejected you after knowing that you lied to them. Everybody gets rejected in some point of life."

"What would you know about rejection?" I said, affronted by his sentence. " You're probably saying that because you pity me." There was an awkward silence in the air for a few minutes. Then, Simon broke the silence. " You don't think I have been rejected before? Of course I've been rejected before! If not for this crown on my head and the Mushroom War, I would have lived a normal life like everybody else! I would have friends and maybe even have kids! But all I do is kidnap princesses every single day, and Finn and Jake always kick my butt every time! I try to be their friend, but they wouldn't let me! So, do you still think I don't suffer at all?" His voice was full of anguish as he spoke. I then looked ashamedly at the ground for acting impulsively without knowing that the Ice King also suffered pain too. I mumbled an apology embarrassingly to Simon, bowing my head down in shame. " Its alright." said Simon. " So how did you find that crown of yours anyway?" I asked. He told me that it cannot be revealed to me now, but in due time, it will. " Oh, fine then." I looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. " Oh no," I mumbled. " Well Simon, I better be on my way. Thanks for accompanying me for a while. In fact, you may be even my be friend. You're not such a old jerk as what Finn and Jake had described you as." Simon blushed at this sentence and said, " Why, thank you, Michael. Nobody's ever been my friend before." As I was about to fly away, Simon called out, " Wait."

" Yes, Ice King, what is it?"

"I may have a way to get back your friends."

" Oh really? What is it?"

Simon replied, " Just let me follow you back to Finn and Jake's tree house."

My eyes widened in curiosity. " This could be my only chance to get back my friends," I thought.

( Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I was in a hurry. But don't worry, I'll make the next chapters longer next time)

Do review the chapter!:)


	8. Backstreet Boys( I do not own the band!)

As the Ice King and I flew to the tree house, I asked him what was his plan to get my friends back. "Well, all you need to do is write a song that expresses your emotions for your friends. The song that you write needs to have feelings still longing for your friends. In a way, it expresses your love for them. After that, you need to form a band to help you play the song, that is, with instruments such as drum sets and guitars. Then, you need to make your band known to the public so that they will attend your concert." Simon replied. After a while, I thought it was a great idea, so I agreed to carry out his plan. " In addition, you can be a part of my band,. Besides, you deserve some respect in society for once, since that crown of yours made you so lonely." The Ice King smiled with pride and eagerly said, " I have a drum set, an electric keyboard and an Omnichord at my home, the Ice Kingdom. You could go back to the tree house while I'll go back home to get the instruments. I'll meet you at the tree house later." As he flew back to the Ice Kingdom, I thought, " What a nice guy he is."

" Michael! Thank glob you're back! Everybody in the land of Ooo now wants to kill you if they ever see you again. Even FP and Marceline even want to kill you." Finn sighed with relief. I was in the tree house of Finn and Jake. Finn, together with Jake, Mordecai and Rigby, were crowded all around me as I sat on the brown-colored couch in the living room. " Actually, I have an idea to get back the trust of everyone in the land of Ooo." I replied. " But can you allow the Ice King to help me too." The moment I said that sentence, Jake burst out in a fit of anger, saying," What?! You want us to trust the Ice King to help you? Never in a million years, dude! He can never be trusted! He is an oxymoron!" I said, " Sure, he is an oxymoron, but look at the alternative if we don't trust him at all. We can just try to let him help us just for once. Then let's see if he is really trustworthy or not." Finn and Jake then nodded their heads in agreement. " But if he messes your plan up, don't say that we didn't warn you earlier!" said Finn. All of a sudden, Simon burst through the door of the tree fort, carrying a green, bulky sack that had the outline of a drum set in it. Mordecai joked sarcastically , " Wow, that's a big bag, old man. What does it contain, money?" Upon hearing Mordecai's sentence, he said through gritted teeth, " Watch your tongue, young man. There's still some life in this old body." I rolled my eyes in exasperation and told the Ice King, " Ignore the blue jay. He is an idiot who slacks all day. Same goes for that raccoon next to him." Mordecai and Rigby scowled menacingly at me. I ignored them and asked him if he had brought the instruments with him. Simon then took out the instruments from the sack and displayed it in front of me. The drum set had a "#1 BABE" written on the bass drum in peach color. The electric keyboard was in a state of mild disrepair as I could see tape on some parts of the keyboard. There was a fake green frog climbing at the corner of the keyboard. on the other corner, there was a green plastic cup. It also had a sheet music stand and a microphone. The Omnichord was brown in color and looked like a cross between a keyboard and a harp. I said, " This is brilliant. Ice King, you can play the drum set while Finn can play the keyboard. Of course, Finn would need a bit of practice to play the keyboard. By the way, we don't need the Omnichord for now, so Simon, you can take it back home. Mordecai and Rigby don't need to play any instrument because they are bad at playing any instrument." Mordecai and Rigby threw their hands up in exasperation. Simon said, " But what would Jake play, since the Omnichord is not needed?" I then told Simon that I would decide on that later. " So, let's get jamming!" Rigby said. "And Mordecai and I can be the singers." I sighed, " Alright, fine. But I'm not gonna use my Excalibur as an instrument, should anybody recognize me." I asked if anybody had a disguise. Simon told me that he had brought a red hooded jacket to cover my face. " Great. Then we can all start practicing on singing and playing the instruments."

For the next two weeks or so, Simon, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby and I practiced playing the instruments and discussed on what the song's name should be and what tune must be used to play the song. We also tried to figure out a name for our band. After that period of time, we came up with a band name called 'Backstreet Boys' and the title of the song that we were going to play should be named 'Shape Of My Heart'. Then, we spent about five days printing and distributing the pamphlets about the band to the Candy people. Ice King helped with the distribution. However, I felt butterflies in my stomach. What if we play the song wrongly? What if the Candy people know that I am in the band? Questions were running wild through my head. But I told myself to calm down and not to be so worried. " So what if I don't get back the trust of Ooo? I'll still have Finn, Simon, Jake, Mordecai and Rigby as my friends." I told myself.


	9. Song Time!

A few days later, I found my myself sitting on the Science BBQ stage outside the Candy Kingdom, where the concert was to be held. On the stage, the instruments of the Ice King( except the Omnichord) were already set up on the stage. Mordecai, Rigby, Finn, Jake and the Ice King were also sitting on the stage. I was wearing the hooded jacket that the Simon had given me as a disguise when I performed on stage. The sun was already going down the horizon as its light rays dimmed with the coming of night. Even though the air was cooling, I still had drops of sweat flowing down my forehead. I was nervous about the concert as I had no idea if everything would go according to what the Ice King had planned. " You okay?" Simon asked me. I nodded my head slowly. He then sighed, " You know, its okay if you're nervous about the concert starting at eight o' clock tonight. Everybody gets nervous before the start of a concert." I shrugged and mumbled, " Yeah, I guess." Simon then reminded me that we needed to get into position on the stage right now as it was 7:30 pm. I suddenly remembered why I was on the stage in the first place. I barked out orders to the band members to get to their positions on the stage. Finn was at the Ice King's electric piano, Jake was holding the electric guitar and Simon was at his drum set. Mordecai, Rigby and I were the vocalists. Soon, every single candy person, including PB, was sitting down on the ground near to the stage. Surprisingly, Flame Princess and Marceline attended the concert too. PB was wearing a pink dress with silver spots that gleamed under the moonlight. Flame Princess was wearing her royal clothes( because she was now the Neo- Flame King) and Marceline was wearing a red singlet and light grey jeans. The audience were talking in muffled voices, and they were so soft that I had to strain my ears to hear what they were talking about.

" I can't wait to hear their song!"

" Where did this band come from?"\

" What the Glob?! Ice King's in the band. That oxymoron?! But why?"

I could also hear FP talking to Marceline, saying," You know, something tells me that that band member wearing the hooded jacket looks very familiar. I just don't know why." With that sentence, I blinked sweat from eyes. " Oh sh..." I muttered. If they knew who I really was too early, there would be a riot between the band members and the audience. The audience would want to kill me since I was a traitor. I then touched the scabbard holding my Excalibur carefully hidden behind my back, making sure it was not visible to any members of t6he audience. I took in a deep breath and said through the microphone," My band is going to sing two special songs tonight. Hope you enjoy them." I thought, " This is the moment, dude. Be calm." I then shouted to the other band members, " Hit it!" Jake started to strum the blue electric guitar and Finn started to play the electric piano. Here are the songs that we sang:

Me: Hmm, yea,yea

Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yea

Mordecai, Rigby, Finn and I:

Lookin' back on the things I've done

I was tryin' to be someone

I played my part  
Kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Mordecai:

Sadness is beautiful, loneliness is tragical  
So help me, I can't win this war, oh no

Mordecai and Rigby:

Touch me now, don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become

Mordecai, Rigby, Finn and I:

Lookin' back on the things I've done

I was tryin' to be someone

I played my part  
Kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Finn:

I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart

Mordecai, Rigby, Finn and I:

I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
Or keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part  
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of

Mordecai:

Show you the shape of my heart

After I sang the first song, the audience gave a standing ovation. In fact, I could see some candy people crying their eyes out. I grinned with pride. "Well, all our time spent on rehearsing the words and practicing playing the instruments were all worth it. Maybe I don't need this hooded jacket after all. Hey, I have an idea. When I am about to sing the last song, I'll call FP to the stage. Then, near the end of the concert, I'll take off the hood and revel to everyone that I'm Michael. So what if I'm a traitor? They liked the first song, so they won't bother to kill me because my song was touching. I mean, even PB, FP and Marceline liked my song." I thought to myself with glee. The audience then shouted in chorus, " Let's hear another song!" I told the audience to calm down. Here's the next song. This time, I'm going to sing it myself. Hope you like this song too."

I put a thumbs-up to Finn as a signal to play the piano. He started to press the keys of the piano, and from there, Ice King and Jake started to play their instruments. This was what I sang:

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
So put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted  
and I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And Never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
You'll always be wanted

As usual, everybody liked the song and they gave another standing ovation. PB then went on the stage and said through the microphone, " Those two songs you sang just now were great, Backstreet Boys! By the way, did you know that everybody is wondering who is your hooded band member? Would you like to tell us what is his real identity?" I started to panic. If she revealed who I really was to the audience, that would ruin my plan. I turned to Mordecai for help. Mordecai then grabbed the microphone and said, " Well, he's just too shy. He's somewhat... a private person. But when he's singing, he's good. " I raised up my hand and said, " I would like to sing another song. But I'll need Flame Princess on the stage first." Everybody turned around to look at FP. She then giggled shyly before taking in deep breath and walking up the stage. When she was on the stage, I said through the microphone, " This is a song dedicated to Flame Princess." Flame Princess then started to blush. And here's the song that I sang, with the help of Finn playing the electric piano:

I was lost, so cold... Till I met you...  
And then everything around me lit up...  
Flame Princess, you're the one to lead me through my journey...  
And now I need you more than ever...!  
I know you fought the Ice King  
I know you overthrew your father  
And I think your life is grand!  
So I think to myself  
That you need to be contained...  
In my arms  
In my arms...  
The fire burns brightly  
The air begins to sparkle  
When I'm with you...  
Because I know we're meant to be together,  
You and I...  
Because when you're in my arms...  
The soul inside me becomes  
Who- I -am...  
(Chorus)  
When you are in my arms, in my arms  
The air begins to sparkle  
Because it knows  
We're meant to be...  
Because,  
We were made...  
For each-other!  
(Chorus end)  
I couldn't think  
Of a better place to be  
Than in your arms  
Because when I'm with you I feel safe  
And so it pains me to ask this question...  
Who do you think I am to you?  
(Chorus x2)  
Because, we...  
Were made...  
To be together...

After that song, I took of the hood of my jacket. With that, everybody gasped in shock. Flame princess then said," So you still consider me your girlfriend even though I broke up with you." She then touched the bandaged wound on her stomach and whispered, " That means that you still consider PB and Marceline your friends too." I then said through the microphone to the stunned crowd, " You know, back on Earth, I had no parents or friends to give me good advice or encourage me in my life. But when I came to Ooo, all of you were my true friends. Take PB, for example. She thought me how to ask a girl out. Or Marceline, who thought me not give in to women who just like me only for my body. And Flame Princess, you've thought me the consequences of giving in to fame and glory. All along, I wanted to be famous, so I almost killed FP because I thought she was a hindrance to fame and glory so that society would accept me as a somebody. But now, I realize that fame does not matter at all." I grabbed Flame Princess by the arms and said, " Friends are more important as they will encourage you and give you good advice how to tackle life. And now, I can finally fix that part of my life that was missing all this while." I then kissed FP on the lips, and everybody cheered and whistled for me. Ice King shouted, "See? I told you my plan would work! Yahoooo!" He started hugging and kissing anything that moved. Even PB didn't mind Simon hugging and kissing her. For once in my lifetime, I had real friends. Suddenly, there was a loud explsion coming from the Candy Kingdom. It was so deafening that I had to cover my ears. The mood of celebration started to change into a mood of confusion and fear.

What caused the explosion in the Candy Kingdom? Pray hear it told in the next chapter...

Songs used:

Shape Of My Heart by Backstreet Boys( The real band, not the one in my story)

Wanted by Hunter Hayes

In My Arms ( To the tune of Prince Gumball's song 'Oh Fionna') by DnB- Writers.

Do review!


	10. Hunson Abadeer

" What was that?" PB asked nervously, trembling violently with fear. Too stunned by the deafening noise of the explosion, no single word escaped from my lips. All of a sudden, there was a voice that said," Oh, so if it isn't Michael, the United Nations journalist who has the Excalibur, the legendary sword that is known to cut through everything! Ha! I'm not surprised that a mortal like you has a legendary sword!" I looked up and saw a man who had a blue skin tone, pointy ears, flat dark blue hair, a dark business suit and light yellow eyes with slit neon pink pupils. The man was flying in the air and was smirking mockingly at me. The man then floated down to the ground and stood staring at me for a while. The audience's attention was now to turned to the tall and slender man. He finally broke the the silence by saying, " My name's Hunson Abadeer, by the way. I'm the father of Marceline and Lord of the Nightosphere." The moment he spoke his sentence, my jaw dropped in utter shock. So that's Marceline's dad? A man who has features such as pointy ears that make him look like a demon? I was baffled that such an ugly man would be Marceline's dad. I then turned to Marceline and said sarcastically,"Sounds like you have a great dad who's Lord of the Nightosphere." Marceline remained emotionless. " Now, back to business. You see, I actually negotiated with the United Nations and they agreed to give me some of their weapons of warfare to me if I kill you, Michael the journalist. And guess what? I actually found out that Michael Reeves isn't 32-years old! He's only 23 years old! He just lied about his age so that he could get a job to support himself. He also used his father's degree to get the job as a journalist as he wanted to " see the world"." Hunson laughed maliciously. " Now, I want to fight with Michael to the death! If I lose, I'll leave Michael alone. But if he loses..." He then drew his hand sideways across his neck. I didn't need to ask him what his hand sign meant. If I lost, he would kill me and every single person in the audience. My eyes darted to the audience for help. There was an awkward silence for a while before the audience shouted out these encouraging sentences that I still appreciate:

" You can fight him, Michael!"

" Hunson's just a coward, dude! Give it to him! Don't worry!"

But probably the most encouraging sentence was from FP:

" You are not a coward, Michael! You are a hero! We'll be there to support you!"

The encouraging words from my friends melted my heart. I hugged all my friends and said to each of them," Thanks guys. I wouldn't have the courage to fight Hunson Abadeer if it were not for you. I love you all." Then, facing my fate with dignity, I approached Hunson and replied," I'm ready. Where do you want to fight?"

( Sorry if this chapter's short. I had to attend my CCA. But I hope to start the next chapter! Do read and review!)


	11. A Hero Is Born

Hunson laughed at my sentence and said," Don't you realize something, Michael? The Candy Kingdom is the fighting arena!With the Gumball Guardians asleep, we can fight here. Besides, it'll be more fun when more people are injured other than you. I just enjoy destruction!" His sentence was like a bombshell hitting down hard on my head. He enjoys destruction? Get real. Never in my life had I ever heard a person say that he or she likes destruction. it made me realize something, though: not everybody hates destruction. He then said, " Enough with the pleasantries. Let's get on with the fight." I then turned to Flame Princess, Marceline and princess Bubblegum. " Guys, get all of the candy people into the castle right now, including yourselves. it's not safe here." FP beseeched me not to fight Hunson Abadeer. " Besides, what if you don't survive the fight?" I then put my hands on her shoulders and reassured her that I would survive the fight. " Don't worry, even if I die, I'll still love you and always be there for you." I kissed her on the forehead to show that I meant what I was saying. " Thanks, Michael." Flame Princess beamed. PB said, " C'mon, FP, let's go into the castle. Michael will be alright." The three girls walked towards the entrance of the kingdom, with all the candy people in tow. However, I did allow Finn and Jake to help me fight Hunson. When everybody had gone into to safety of the Candy Kingdom, Hunson laughed. "Well, I expected an audience, but still, who cares? Let's get over it, anyway." Finn took out his Demon Sword holstered in the strap of his green backpack. I also took out my Excalibur out of the scabbard(which was stolen from a museum) strapped on my shoulder. " Stay back, Marceline's dad! We'll kick your evil butt and soon enough, you'll be known as the Shame Of Evil!"

Hunson smirked in response to Finn's sentence and ran swiftly towards me. I tried to dodge him, but he was too quick for me and delivered a fist to my stomach. I was stunned by the impact and dropped my sword. I then kneeled down and clutched my stomach in excruciating pain as I coughed out crimson-red blood. Hunson laughed jeeringly at me. " Ha! You can't even dodge me quickly? What a shame! Guess the Lich was right about saying that you are a coward, after all." His sentence sprang me to my feet. Still stunned by the impact, I asked weakly," You know the Lich? But how?" I was struck by a realization. " That means that the message sent to my mobile phone the moment I stepped into the land of Ooo was actually sent by you, making me think that the United Nations knew about the land of Ooo, when they actually knew nothing about it all along!" Hunson said, "Yes, what you are saying is true. I was the one that sent the message to your mobile phone on orders of the Lich. He told me that he wants your sword of yours, the Excalibur." Hunson looked at the sword in my hand. I warned him," Don't you dare try to steal my Excalibur. Even if you do, it will be as heavy as a boulder as only the owner of the Excalibur can hold the sword." I knew that the Lich wanted my Excalibur to destroy all life. All of a sudden, Hunson charged at me. My sword automatically changed into a silver bow and a quiver of silver arrows. I took out an arrow and steadied it on the bowstring. I shot the arrow at Hunson's leg, and he fell to the ground, clutching his leg in pain. The bow and quiver of arrows merged back by themselves to become the Excalibur sword. Finn, Jake and I walked towards Hunson and when we were a distance away from him, Finn asked him," Well Hunson, look's like it's game over. Are you giving up now?" Hunson slowly got up to his feet and smiled. "You are all fools.." His mouth opened and out of it came a monstrous head that replaced his entire head. Hunson now had horns that were curving towards each other. His mouth was thinner in width and curved. There were long purple hands and tentacles protruding out from the original head that was now drooping down. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. I turned to Jake and said nervously," Did anybody tell me that Hunson Abadeer could turn into a monster?" There was no response. Hunson roared heinously, "Prepare to die!" Finn jumped and slashed his stomach with his demon sword. Hunson cried in pain as blood dripped out of his stomach. Blood spewed out of his mouth. I took this opportunity to stab him, but as I lifted my sword to plunge it into his heart, Hunson grabbed me with his hand and my power started to be sucked out of me. I screamed in agony as excruciating pain flowed through my body." If he continues absorbing my power, I'll die." I thought. " Ha! I knew it! You will never become a hero. You will always be a coward. You don't deserve to live!" Hunson mocked. "Yes, scream in pain. It's music to my ears!" I then heard a familiar voice shouting out," Why don't you scream in pain?" I looked up and saw Flame Princess flying through the air . She punched Hunson in the groin, and he loosened his grip on me, causing me to fall to the ground. Fortunately, Jake caught me in his arms and put me on the ground. I got up on my feet and told Jake to tell Finn to draw the Phil Face on the ground and do the necessary things to create the entrance back to the Nightosphere. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline ran towards me from the Candy Kingdom and hugged me. PB sighed with relief," Thank goodness you are still alive! We thought you were dead." Marceline nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, and to reward you on your efforts to protect us, I have decided to do Tier 15 with you! Isn't that great?" I started to blush and pushed the two girls off me and said," Oh no, no sir! You are definitely not going Tier 15 with me! NEVER in a million years!" Princess Bubblegum said, "Marceline, don't be such a jerk. Michael is not in love with you." Marceline just laughed. "Just kidding, Michael." I saw Hunson running down the hill, being chased by Flame Princess, Finn and Jake. Mordecai and Rigby were also chasing Hunson also, except they were carrying rocks and throwing them at him. 'No one hurts my boyfriend on my watch!" FP yelled at Hunson. He then changed back into his normal form and ran into the Candy Kingdom. After a few minutes of running and chasing, we finally managed to catch him. Before my friends tossed him into the portal back to the Nightosphere, which was in the candy castle, I said," You know what I want to say? . YOU. THAT.I. AM. NOT.A .COWARD ! I am a hero, despite being a UN journalist." I kicked him into the portal, and the portal closed up as soon as Hunson was in it.

A few days later, I was sitting outside the tree fort, thinking about the fight with Hunson Abadeer. I had questions running through my head. Why did Hunson Abadeer work for the Lich? But really, the real question that really bothered me was: what was the Lich up too?

Next story: Jamming Time!

Read and review!


End file.
